Akari fate Testarossa
by Jibril7
Summary: read


Atashi wa, Akari (Fate) testarossa. I work as Time-Space Administration Bureau officer. Ruby, labura, arf and I are searching for jewel seeds. We are going into the past to change the future of the rare rare world. Felina- Sama is now in an eternal sleep along with my sister Alicia, Precia Testarossa this despicable woman went deranged when she saw her dear Alicia in an eternal sleep; I had to pay the price. So ruby, labura, arf and I escaped from her wrath into the past rare rare world. My mother was being manipulated by the book of darkness. Nanoha, Hayate and I tried to face her off to make understand but she ended up sealing them within the book which its location is unknown. So now we are in the time stream going back into the future.

**Chapter 1) Ume no daishi**

"Akari! Akari!" Ruby yelled. I awoke to the red eyed white rabbit on my chest arf was sleeping next to me as a pillow so was labura and my baby pixie Piff. "Akari chan, you're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up." Ruby exclaimed. Akari turned her head to the clock it said 7:45 school started at 8. So she got up out her bed with her pixie sleeping on her head then walked out her room of her condo apartment. Akari lives by herself with her companions because her fake parents in the rare rare world adored her step Sister Monica's fame that they forgot all about her. So Akari moved out into a beautiful Condo her parents were devastated that she did and were depressed day by day. Now that Akari was dressed she grabbed her device Bardiche stuck him in her pocket and went into the kitchen. She saw Arf in her Human form making eggs and toast. "Ohayo! Fate!" Arf said. "Ohayo Arf." I said with a soft smile. Ruby and Labura came down to eat and Piff shot right up off my head once she smelled coco. We had a peaceful breakfast and talked about the next location of the jewel seed from last nights events they found 3 of 12 jewel seeds. It was 7:50 so I had to go she hugged Arf, Ruby and Labura then Piff went back on her head then left out the door.

Outside of School:

Akari was walking through the front gates of her school when she heard some girls scream, "Kyaa! Monica- Sama!" I turned to see my step sister walking to the high school wing she turned and saw me her eyes turned glassy but with me and my stoic face turned around and walked to the middle school wing. Once I got myself settled in Class 3D I sat next to the window staring outside in my mind talking to Arf who was now in Shibuya with ruby and labura trying to find any jewel seeds. After I cut off the connection I was in training in my mind with Bardiche, but not long after did she hear her classmates scream the names of the popular students in our grade. "Kyah! Leon Sama!" Girls screamed. " Miria, Sara you are beautiful as always!" Shouted the boys Then that's when both sides screamed, "ALMA! YUMA KUN KYO WA STEKI!." Akari got immune to her class mates behavior that she just kept her palm on her face, eyes closed with Piff on her head continuing her training. Alma and Yuma are Felina Sama's kids she told me to protect them from a distance which I'm going to honor. As the 5 populars sat down in their respected seats in the back they couldn't happen to notice the brown haired waist girl sitting with her eyes closed in the middle row next to the window. Like she had no care in the world about what was happening, the 5 populars sat down and waited for their teacher to come in. Once she did she told everyone since it was the start of a new school year they needed to introduce themselves to each other. She then pronounced free time and students started to get up and talk others tried to talk to the populars. Miria, Sara and Alma were chatting while Leon sat there reading but Yuma was staring at the girl 3 seats in front of him. Somehow she intrigued him to the full extent, once the bell ranged for lunch Akari opened her eyes then stretched Yuma saw her shining emerald eyes when she turned to walk out the door and didn't even stopped once to ogle at the populars. Yuma instructed the others to follow him into the cafeteria to have their lunch.

Cafeteria:

Akari was sitting at the cafeteria bar with a cheese pizza slice in front of her and a can soda plus sugar cookies for Piff. She was texting Arf when she got a text back from her saying that she found 1 Jewel seed inactivated. While Akari was texting the Cafeteria got louder she looked in the mirror in front of her to find the populars proceeding into the lunch room. Akari paid her attention back to her phone and food as Piff finished her cookies and was playing with her hair. Yuma and his friends where sitting at a table that was a good distance from the bar where Akari was. He continued to stare at her beauty when Leon noticed Yuma not paying attention to his food he saw his classmate Testarossa san at the bar. He wondered if Yuma had an attraction to her because he had a little crush in her too. Miria also noticed Leon wasn't paying attention to her, turned her head and saw a slim brunet with waist length hair and beautiful emerald eyes, soft pink lips and rosy cheeks sitting at the bar a couple of feet away. Miria also saw Yuma staring at her as well she got jealous shot up from her seat and went in the direction of the girl. Alma and Sara noticed Miria gone and Leon and Yuma intoxicated with an object which turned out to be their classmate. Miria didn't notice a banana peel on the floor by some slutty girls table she slipped the populars noticed their friend about to fall as well as the other students. Miria braced herself but she didn't feel the impact she opened her eyes to see arms around her as she looked up she blushed and saw that it was Testarossa San holding her bridal style. Miria's bluish purple eyes stared into her deep emerald ones. "Daijobu?" Akari's voice sounded like an angels melody that made Miria blush even more. "Ha.. Hai. Arigatou…" Miria stuttered. Akari placed her down on her feet then her cell vibrated Akari picked it up to see Arf sent her a warning text, (_Fate) Akari a Jewel seed awoke and is on the lose in the park we need you here pronto- Arf. _"Shit.." Akari whispered. Miria heard her and was about to ask what was wrong when Testarossa turned on her heels and walked away. Miria was about to reach out for her when another hand did. Akari turned around to find someone gripping her hand she faced up and saw it was the schools number 1 hot throb Yuma Kun. His sapphire eyes stared into her emerald ones. Akari raise a delicate eyebrow at him when he did the thing nobody expected, he pulled her into his chest and cradled her head he whispered in her ear, "Where are you going?" His husky voice almost made her blush. Akari pulled away gently turned around again then walked out the cafeteria.

Outside, School Gates:

Once outside at the schools entrance she took out Bardiche and Piff returned on her head wide awake. Unknown to her the populars and her classmates saw her out their homeroom window. Their teacher saw out the window but let it slide because she was the only teacher in the building besides the principle who knew of Akari's secret. "Harlaown sensei! Don't you see that pathetic slut leaving the school grounds?" a slut student said. "Yes, she has permission from our principle to leave and also detention for a month." She exclaimed then got up and walked to the teachers' lounge, the other students started talking about the events that happened at lunch. Some girls started to admire Akari; some guys were talking about asking her out which struck a nerve in Yuma's and Leon's head. While half the girls were jealous of Testarossa san. Yuma was still staring at the girl he was attracted to as she opened up her phone, was talking to an unknown person then she ran off while talking on the phone.

Back at school 4:00:

Akari walked back to school tired from sealing the 4th jewel seed Piff was on her head knocked out Arf, Ruby and Labura crashed onto their bed. Akari wondered through the empty halls, class was over 2 hrs ago so she was the only one there. As she proceeded in to class 3D a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the classroom. The class had a faint orange glow a sign that the sun was setting Akari was in the arms of Yuma again. Akari noticed they were the only ones in the classroom since everyone went home; Yuma took his thumb and index finger to raise Akari's head up. He stared into her eyes again, "Why did you cut class?" he says in a low voice. Akari tried to turn her head but Yuma had his arm around her face that prevented her from moving. "That's none of your business…" Akari says. Yuma's eyes hardened as he lets go of her grabs his stuff and walks out the classroom. When Akari couldn't hear his footsteps she transformed with Bardiche and teleported back to her condo. Once she was home she found her 3 friends asleep on the bed. She smiled and got a blanket and put it over top of them. She then walked into the kitchen and found that they cooked for her a note saying, _Good Job Today Akari, but don't overdo it have a balanced meal and a good night sleep- signed Arf, Ruby and Labura. _Akari giggled at their drawings and at her meal in silence. Once she was done she cleaned up changed into her PJ's then went to her Time-Space Administration Bureau monitor to check for any scanning's of active Jewel seed's seeing none she picked up Piff placed her in her bed next to the others and went to sleep.

12 A.M.:

Akari was having a nightmare of her friend's family especially Nanoha, Hayate and Alicia. Piff woke up to see Akari in pain she flew up to her head rested on top of it then started to give off a faint pink glow. Then Akari stopped with her restlessness and had a peaceful sleep.

**Chapter 2) The Populars**

7:45 A.M.

Akari awoke to see the others still in bed she smiled and got up. She got ready for school then went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Arf, Ruby, Labura and Piff smelled their dream breakfast Strawberry Pancakes. They all sprang up and ran into the kitchen to find Akari cooking. Once they all finished their pancakes (Arf and Labura ate almost all of them.) Akari took Piff and went to school. On her way she saw a motorcycle shop that had this black bike with cherry blossom petals as décor, She texted Arf that later for her to come to this shop and purchase a bike for them. Once at school she sat at her desk and Piff, Bardiche and her went into training which led to her eyes being closed again which looked like she was sleeping. The populars entered which started the daily commotion in the class; they all turned to stare at Akari and one by one they chose to sit around her. Yuma sat next to her, Leon sat behind her, Miria and Sara sat diagonal from her and Alma sat next to Yuma her twin. Unknown to them a group of 4 slutty girls walked up to Akari with angry faces.

In the Training World:

_Sir, there are 9 non accomplants surrounding the perimeter _Akari nodded to Bardiche and closed her eyes.

Back In the Real World:

When Akari opened her eyes she saw a pair of ugly hands and long dirtied nails on her desk. She looked up and saw the 4 sluts. Plus the populars had taken seats around her. Everyone was looking in her direction. "WHO GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SIT WITH THE POPULARS?" said the girl. Akari said nothing but stood up and walked out the room seeing no point of staying in their as she left other students where whispering how cool she was. The leader of the sluts fumed as the other 3 were trying to take Akari's seat. Miria stood up and was yelling at the leader S saying how rude she was and that she should of left. Sara, and Alma joined in soon the whole class was and the 4 sluts ran out crying. As the periods went on Akari had not come back. Yuma got worried and was constantly looking from Akari's seat to the door. Leon was doing the same and Alma noticed.

Meanwhile Lunch:

Akari came back from patrolling Tokyo looking for any jewel seeds. As she entered the lunch room Piff was playing with Bardiche when they were sitting at the cafeteria bar. Akari was not tired but bored picking at her creaser salad at the same time feeding Piff fruit while she was playing. Unknown to her the Populars notice Akari smiling and playing with air because no one could see pixies. As they sat down Miria got up and walked over to Akari once she was next to her she saw a yellow triangle twirling and twisting. She then looked up at Akari who had a soft smile on her face. "Uno..." Miria tried to say. Akari turned her head to Miria and gave her full attention. Miria blushed because of the intense gaze of her eyes. "Uno… A... Atashi wa Miria desu. I hope we could become great friends!" Miria said. Akari giggled at Miria's cuteness, from the popular table Yuma and Leon had a light blush Yuma had one because of Akari's giggle and Leon because of Miria's cuteness. (Leon got over his crush on Akari) "Anta honto Ni kawai yo." Akari said as she giggled. "You might already know me but I'm Akari Testarossa nice to meet you to." Miria's face brightened and Akari and Miria began to laugh together. This was the beginning of a new friendship.


End file.
